


The Day After

by EmeraldIsle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Daily Prophet, Gen, Hogwarts, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIsle/pseuds/EmeraldIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle in Voldemort's war has been fought, at a school of all places. In the aftermath of the battle Hogwarts closes itself off to the rest of the wizarding world. Unaware of the happenings at Hogwarts people are desperate for news and who better to report on the most important event of the century then best-selling author Rita Skeeter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**The Dark Lord is Dead!**

By: Rita Skeeter

Sources confirm that late last night Voldemort and his army of death eaters launched an attack on Hogwarts that proved to be the organization’s undoing.  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone for good. Early this morning an epic duel between Potter and The Dark Lord ended the latter’s life for good.

The attack lasted throughout the night with only an hour of cease fire. The death toll remains unknown.

The force opposing Voldemort consisted of a group of adults known as the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts students that were of age. Many are alleged to belong to a secret organization known as Dumbledore’s Army, named for the late Headmaster Dumbledore.

An anonymous source has informed us that Voldemort survived his first encounter with Potter through the use of horcruxes. The exact number of these horcruxes remains unconfirmed.  

At this time only families of Hogwarts students are permitted on the grounds and we are unable to conduct any interviews.

We will print more information as it comes.

 

 _While most of the world was in the dark (no pun_ _intended) about the state of Hogwarts following the battle the students, teachers, and Order members knew what was happening outside the crumbling walls of the school. Owls flew back and forth from Hogwarts carrying frantically scribbled letters to family members as well as newspaper and the occasional magical maladies first aid kit._

**~~~  
  
**

**Zacharias Smith: Student Hero!**

By: Rita Skeeter

It has been six hours since the death of he-who-must-not-be-named was confirmed. I am still unable to enter Hogwarts, however, I was permitted into Hogsmeade.

It was in the Three Broomsticks that I met the heroic seventh year Hufflepuff.  He stared sadly into his butterbeer as he recounted his inspiring tale.

“I would have stayed and fought”, He told me his innocent blue eyes filling with tears, “But I knew the younger students needed someone they could look up to.”

So Smith left, bravely leading the underage evacuees to safety. Smith told me that he planned to return to Hogwarts but found the way back had been barred by fallen rubble, a result of the battle no doubt.

"There was no way through", He said with a haunted look, "Not even a mouse could have squeezed its way back into the castle."

Smith returned to Hogsmeade and threw himself into comforting the frightened children, all the while grappling with his unwarranted feelings of immense guilt. 

Smith has been unable to return to Hogwarts seeing as none of his immediate family participated in the battle.

Stay tuned there is more to come.

 **  
**_It should be noted that upon reading this article many friends of Smith vowed never to speak to him again. Members of the Order and Dumbldore's Army were rather disgusted to learn Smith was using such a horrible event for his own self gratification. Gryffindors were revolted by his cowardice and Hufflepuff abhorred his_ _insensitivity. The witches and Wizards in the Great Hall took a moment to remember the brave Colin Creevey who, despite Smith's claims, was able to return to Hogwarts and fight alongside his fellow students despite being underage._

**  
~~~**

**Suspicious Slytherins in Hogsmeade**

By: Rita Skeeter

Since Salazar Slytherin left the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets his house has been labeled evil. Today it seems that these rumors are true.  It is a well known fact that the Dark Lord and many of his followers came from the Slytherin House. Despite this many Slytherin students argue that this does not mean the Sorting Hat is marking students for a life of cruelty whenever it calls out “Slytherin!”

However, as I sit in The Three Broomsticks, I can not help but notice that many Slytherin students of age (Who are not known deatheaters) are lurking around here rather than locked away in Hogwarts with the rest of the veterans. Since not a single Slytherin has come to me with a story similar to that of Zacharias Smith it can only be assumed that they failed to participate in last night’s battle because of their cowardice or secret support for the Dark Lord’s cause.

More information will be printed as it comes in.

 

 _Upon reading this many Slytherin students became angry. Were they really expected to fight? Or pretend like they made some great sacrifice? Only an hour earlier the mouth breather Zacharias Smith had been praised as a hero for running from the battle, and he was only a coward. Many Slytherin students had family fighting for The Dark Lord. While some Slytherins may have agreed with The Order they couldn't fight for them._   _They would be fighting their own parents to the death._

 

**~~~**

 

**Dumbledore’s Army: Hogwart’s Secret Resistance!**

By: Rita Skeeter

Originally formed by Harry Potter and recently led by Neville Longbottom Dumbledore’s Army is a secret society created to fight The Dark Lord’s influence within the walls of Hogwarts.

It has been nearly ten hours since news of the permanent demise of You-Know-Who first broke. Although I am still trapped in Hogsmeade word has begun to trickle in.

I have just learned of an organization known as Dumbledore’s Army. Dumbledore’s Army was originally created as a way to teach students how to defend themselves against the dark arts seeing as the teacher at the time, Dolores Umbridge, was incapable of teaching them anything.

Dumbledore’s Army temporarily disbanded after they were turned in by a fellow member by the name of Marietta Edgecombe. This betrayal may have lead to the mysterious appearance Edgecombe’s infamous and unfortunate skin condition.

This year Dumbledore’s Army was brought back together in defiance of Professor Snape and the Carrow Siblings. Their leader is presumably the weak-kneed Neville Longbottom.

My previous interactions with Mr. Longbottom have left me less than impressed with the awkward young man’s leadership abilities, and frankly his ability to hold a decent conversation. I am convinced that this tidbit of information is a joke. More will be printed once I get to the bottom of this!

_Even former members of the Inquisitorial Squad were offended on Neville's behalf. In the past year the once shy and awkward boy had done a great deal to earn respect, even from his rivals._

 

****  
~~~** **

 

**Gryffindor’s Cowardly Lion Finds his Courage!**

By: Rita Skeeter

It has now been eleven hours since my article announcing You-Know-Who’s end was released. Family and now underage students are being allowed back to the Castle. I along with distant relatives am still trapped at Hogsmeade unable to get any closer.  

Readers of my previous articles will recall fainthearted Neville Longbottom was revealed to be the new leader of a student resistance known as Dumbledore’s Army. Anyone who has meet Mr. Longbottom knows that he is a quivering fool with the leadership qualities of a dead fish.

It would seem, despite all logic, that Mr. Longbottom has become the heroic type as of late. Students returning from the castle are telling fantastical stories of Mr. Longbottom pulling the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat.

I will print more once I recover from my shock.

******  
**

_Rita Skeeter's articles were beginning to strike a chord with people both inside and outside of Hogwarts. What began as a mere nuisance was now inciting rage among readers._


End file.
